A console upgrade for a Bruker AM-500 nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometer is proposed. This upgraded instrument will be available to the eleven major users on a twenty-four hour basis for their NIH-funded studies. The upgraded 500 MHZ NMR will continue to be operated as a departmental service to the major users and the research community at Colorado State University. The new console will offer to the major users increased sensitivity and more convenient access to the direct detection of NMR nuclei as the result of the new dual-broadband probe. The new console will have reduced noise, increased stability, improved dynamic range, dramatic improvements to RF control in both channels, precise temperature control, flexible observe and de-couple capabilities, z-axis gradient enhanced spectroscopy, selective excitation, shaped pulses and multiple simultaneous (multiplexed) region selective pulses. Both new, state-of-the-art techniques and well-proven (but dramatically improved) techniques will be available for these NIH-supported studies, including various one and multi-dimensional gradient-enhanced methods (e.g., GOESY, NOESY, HSQC, HMBC, MQFCOSY and various hyphenated versions of these experiments), broadband channel de-coupling, bio-molecular NMR in H2O, NMR studies in other protio- solvents, rotating frame experiments (e.g., ROESY, TOCSY. HoHAHA), and selective pulse experiments.